1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-directional toothbrush for protecting teeth and, more particularly, to a multi-directional toothbrush for protecting teeth, which is provided with a rotatable toothbrush part, which vertically and laterally brushes teeth so that the front and rear surfaces of teeth are brushed by vertical movement and the ends of teeth are bushed by rotation, a vertically moving toothbrush part, which operates in conjunction with the rotatable toothbrush part and thus reciprocates up and down, and has side toothbrush parts so that two surfaces of teeth can be simultaneously brushed, and a rotatable toothbrush part support frame, which guides the rotation of the rotatable toothbrush part and is coupled to a toothbrush handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a toothbrush is configured such that toothbrush bristles are implanted into a base surface, and thus teeth can be brushed by appropriately moving the toothbrush to conform to the shapes of the teeth. However, there are problems in that brushing takes a lot of time because the front and rear surfaces and ends of teeth must be sequentially brushed, in that the gums can be damaged, and in that it is difficult to brush teeth in the vertical direction of teeth, as is recommended by dentists.